Seven Vases
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: A collection of seven one-shots about the always evolving relationship between the Pharaoh Atem and the Sorcerer's Apprentice, Mana. From times of love to pain, these two life long friends have always been for each other, with a love that was tested over and over again to last a millennium.
1. Vase One

**Prompt: Childhood/Past, Present, and Future**

 ** _Past the Fire and Into the Violet Light_**

"Okay, Mana, that is enough for today," my master, Mahad said, gesturing me to lower my wand. "You've done well and I'm really impressed how far you have come."

I gave a large smile, my bright green eyes glowing at the sound of his praise. I was projecting small flames from my wand, firing them into the air and then having them disappear just as quick. We've been training for a few hours now, as I struggled to make a large enough fire for it to do anything. It was tough, but finally I managed to do it, even though it took all my concentration to do so. But it was progress, and with my shaky grip tightening on my wand.

"I'm glad you are proud of me, Mahad!"

I lifted up my wand in an over-the-top fashion, holding it up as high as I could with a small flame coming from the top of it.

"And now I can give the almighty Ra a light show he will never forget! May fire light the night sky in the name of the pharaoh!"

Mahad gave a small laugh.

"You still have a lot to learn before you can go _that_ far."

He put his hand on top of my wand to lower it. My eyes grew wide, heart stopping as he did that. But to my relief, the flame went out quietly, with Mahad smiling down on me the way an older brother would to his sister.

"Now don't make me regret complementing you by having it all go to your head," he said firmly, yet playfully, at the same time. "Just stay out of trouble till dinner, all right?"

I nodded, giving him the most innocent of looks.

"I'll be on my best behavior! Atem will keep me in check, don't worry!"

"...And now I'm even more concerned..."

He let out a small sigh while I giggled in reply. After teasing him some more, we eventually went our separate ways, where I walked from the outside training area to where the royal garden was. I knew that my prince would be there, it being his favorite place in the entire kingdom, waiting for me to get done with my training. I smiled to myself, wondering what we could do today. I had promised Mahad I would stay out of trouble...in the palace. He didn't say I couldn't get into mischief _outside_ the royal walls...

Maybe Atem and I could have a little outing in town? To get away from all the pressures of palace life and act like normal people for once... Even though I am not royalty, I'm always pressured to be at my best and to never show any fault. I'm training to be one of the holders of the Millennium Items, I have to be as perfect as I can be. But...I'm not like Mahad. I'm too emotional, easy to spread out of control like a village on fire...

I shivered at that thought.

Soon enough, I arrived in the palace garden, where sitting high up in a tree, Atem sat all alone. I smiled, running up to it.

"I'm here, my prince!" I called out once I got to the tree's base. "I hope haven't kept you waiting too long."

At the sound of my voice, Atem glanced down to where I was, gaze brightening.

"Good to see you, Mana," he replied. "I've only just got here. My tutor has been _so_ harsh today that I thought I would _never_ get a break..."

"Really? Why?"

Setting my wand down and climbing up the tree, I got to the branch where Atem was and sat next to him, giving him a puzzled look. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning back slightly as if this was the first time he was able to relax all day.

"Oh, he thinks I've been slacking off too much and that I should take things more seriously," he explained. "I mean, not that it isn't important, but I just wish he would lighten up! It's not like the world is going to end if I don't know everything in one hour, you know?"

I gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I understand. Mahad can be that way sometimes with me."

I cleared my throat.

"'Just stay out of trouble till dinner, all right Mana?'" I said, trying my best to do an impression of my master. "'Don't do anything I wouldn't do and don't be a bad influence on the prince!' 'Blah blah blah, Mana, blah blah blah!'"

Both Atem and I laughed.

"If anything," I continued, "he sounds more like my older brother than my master. Even back before he became a priest he would lecture me like that! I wouldn't be surprised if people thought we were related or something."

Atem chuckled, his expression lighting up.

"I actually did think you two were siblings when you first came to the palace. I admit, it was shocking to hear when I found out you weren't."

He suddenly paused, his gaze turning serious as if something just now crossed his mind.

"...You know, after being friends for so long, you've never told me much about your past, Mana. Does Mahad even know? All I've heard was that you came to the palace to help control your powers, but not much else."

" _Oh_..."

I avoided eye contact, a bad feeling forming in my stomach as I tried to find a way around the subject. To talk about my life before the palace, where there practically was none, was almost impossible. I did not have a good start at life, especially after...

Oh, Ra!

"...Mana, are you okay?"

I gasped, opening my eyes and realizing that I was shivering. I met Atem's gaze, those deep violet eyes that held so much concern and worry.

Those eyes...they were unlike anything I've ever seen. So powerful and kind...it was hard not to stare at them. A part of me wanting to lean in towards Atem to see his eyes better. But I don't, only taking a deep breath and sigh.

"There really isn't much to say," I finally admitted. "I was an orphan and had to learn how to fend on my own before Mahad's old master found me. I used mostly my magic, even though I had little control over it, to stay alive and it did help. Except that one time...where it almost got me killed."

I could feel tears trying to form. I turned away from Atem so he didn't have to see them.

"I had stolen some bread from a store, and I was being chased by the owner of it. He was furious, _threatening_ to cut off my hands if I didn't give him the bread back... I was about four at the time, and I was terrified. But he didn't hold back, cornering me behind this one building all alone. He would have ended me...but my magic responded to my fear."

My voice cracked, but I forced myself to continue.

"Subconsciously, I somehow set the guy on fire, and while I didn't kill him, there were heavy scars. He screamed, declaring I was a witch with people rushing to aid him. More people got mad at me, wanting to get rid of me. I ran as fast as I could, so scared and so alone..."

The memory of that day flashed passed my eyes, the evil look in the store owner's eyes and the hate filled gaze of those townspeople after he had caught on fire. The sight of his skin truing to ash with the smell of burning flesh... I wanted to throw up. My whole body was shaking, wondering just what Mahad would think if he knew I had almost killed a guy with my out of control magic. Would he still be proud of me with how far I've come, or would he upset at what I had done? I know it was a long time ago, all in the past, but still I...

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms embrace me, pulling me close. With tears in my eyes, I realized that it was Atem, trying his best to comfort me.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he apologized. "I'm sorry, Mana."

It took a moment for me to reply, as the warmth of his arms was kind of like a calming force. I felt my tears dry up, resting my head against his chest and taking in my prince's scent.

"...Hey, there was no way you could have known," I finally replied, my voice soft. "It's just during that time... I had nothing, and with everyone against me, calling me a witch..."

"You were, and will never be, a witch."

Atem pulled back so he could look at me in the eye, taking a hold of my hands.

"You were just a little girl, one who shouldn't have been in that kind of position," he said. "To hear something like that go on in my kingdom, with children having to live that kind of life, is unforgivable."

He turned his attention towards the palace's walls, where on the other side, we were facing the city.

"When I'm pharaoh, I will make sure no child will have to go through what you went through. Childhood should be spent in blissful peace, not fear."

There was a determined look to his eyes, his voice strong like a leader ready to make a difference, no matter the odds. I couldn't help but feel great admiration for him. To hear my story, my biggest secret, and to only be empowered by it...

To help prevent some other girl with a gift similar to mine to not go through the same thing, that was something I could get behind on. It would be a hard change to make, but with a person like Atem in power, I'm sure it would get done. My prince becoming pharaoh...it was hard to imagine him as that. Him, a grown man, sitting on his father's throne with his dark gaze so great and powerful...

"Uh...Mana? Maaaaana... Mana!"

Being brought to the present, I then realized that Atem was trying to get my attention, his right eyebrow raised. I blinked.

"Err...yes?" I asked with a sheepish smile. "Did you say something, Atem?"

I gave off an awkward laugh, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Atem studied me carefully.

"...Mana, are you sure you are okay?" he asked. "You were staring at me very intensely."

I gasped.

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. And you were blushing."

"Hey, I was just looking at that general direction! Your stupid hair was in the way! Plus it's really hot outside. And..."

I was running out of excuses, but _then_ I noticed that Atem still had a hold of my hands. I smirked.

"...So, can I have my hands back? You've held them for awhile now, my prince."

Eyes growing wide, Atem quickly let go of me and looked away, his dark face getting super red. I laughed, Atem muttering under his breath that I needed to shut up.

"At least we are even now!"

Starting to get uncomfortable from sitting in the tree too long, I climbed back down to the ground and stretched my arms.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat!" I declared. "Preferably something cold, and has nothing to do with fire... Because that doesn't sound too great right now."

Atem blinked, a bit surprised at my joke. But he soon smiled, and knowing me, followed my lead.

Even with the worst of childhood coming back haunt me, there was always something to pull me back to the present. And that something was a pair of violet eyes, attached to a kind, gentle prince who would never let me burn away...


	2. Vase Two

**Prompt: Loneliness/Loss**

 _ **So Close, Yet So Far**_

Darkness swarms his vision as he fights to stay awake and alert. He is cold and all alone, running endlessly, desperate to find a way out. He has no idea how long he has been here, but it feels like forever. He does not know why he is here, how he got here, or where was even here. He does not even remember who he is, his mind in a constant fog and coming up with even the littlest of coherent thought is difficult. He is terrified and confused, wanting nothing more than to get out and get some answers.

But that seems to be impossible.

Eventually, he can feel his fatigue finally catching up to him, and with the heavy force trying to put him down, he collapses onto his knees. He pants heavily, his arms shaking as he stares only at black emptiness.

Nothing...there is _nothing_ here!

He wants to shout, longing to hear something other than his own breathing. The silence is starting to get to him, and desperately he wants to hang on to someone, something, _anything_ so he doesn't have to be alone...

 _"Hey, what's with the long face?"_

His body stiffens, his eyes growing wide. He senses a light coming towards him, where he lifts up his head to see a girl with a heavenly glow approach him. She is out of focus, but he can make out some of her appearance.

She is wearing a short tan dress and has dark skin with long brown hair. Her eyes are bright green and she has a smile that could shine light into anyone's soul. She is stunningly beautiful, and he feels that he knows her very well. But his mind keeps coming up with blanks as to who this girl is. He cruses himself for not remembering, but his frustration fades the more he looks at her. She smiles.

 _"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"_ she says, trying to sound optimistic. _"I know it seems hopeless right now, but don't give up!"_

She gets down to his level, placing her hand gently against his check, though he cannot feel her touch.

 _"The worst is over, but there is still so much for you to do before we can be together again."_

The girl gives him a bittersweet smile.

 _"Don't give in to despair and remember that I will always be with you, watching from afar."_

As she speaks, he can feel his inner turmoil start to settle down. He feels his eyelids grow heavy, his heart aching to remember who this precious girl was to him, to feel her touch and have her actually be with him.

Soon enough, he has no energy to keep himself up, where he falls forward and collapses onto the girl's lap. She continues to speak to him soothing words, her image becoming more and more faded the closer he comes to falling asleep. She tells him not to fight it, her voice growing softer and softer. And while he does not want to, he eventually does fall asleep, having the girl's voice echo in his dreams as a way to keep him at peace.


	3. Vase Three

**Prompt: Atem, Mana, and Mahad**

 _ **Never Forget**_

"My prince, I _strongly_ recommend that we stop this!" Mahad exclaimed, almost at the verge of panicking. "And Mana, where did you get that spell book? Don't tell me you stole it from my master!"

Here he was, being dragged down the hallway by his prince and sort of little sister, desperate to get out of their crazy scheme. He wasn't sure who was to blame for the idea, as both Atem and Mana had a habit of getting themselves into mischief, but both were determine to what they called 'The Ultimate Prank.' Their plan was to cast a spell on the always brooding Seto, where either his hat would catch slightly on fire or have the scrolls he would be reading float up into the air against his will, scaring him. With Mahad doing all the spell casting, as Mana was still too young to have full control over her powers. To the dynamic duo, this was something that Seto _desperately_ needed, however, Mahad only saw this as a chance for disaster.

Mana grunted as Mahad dragged his feet.

"Mahad, will you stop being a downer!" she whined, pulling on his arm more and more. "You would have fun if you just let your hair down for once!"

"And risk punishment? Mana, this isn't some game!"

With all his strength, he was finally able to get his arm back from her, snatching the spell book from her as well. Mana looked up at him with big eyes, Atem letting go of him as well and coming to her side. Mahad crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Look guys, pulling a prank is one thing," he explained, trying to hold his ground, "but when magic becomes part of the equation, it becomes something completely different! Magic is dangerous and, to your guys' shock, I'm not exactly perfect at it. If you really want to prank Seto, perhaps you could-"

"Pranking Seto isn't the issue, Mahad!"

He blinked, taken aback how emotional Mana's response was. She was glaring at him, her fists shaking as if she was fighting tears.

"The reason we were even going to prank him in the first place was to do something fun with you!" she cried, her voice cracking. "Ever since you were chosen to be the wielder of the Millennium Rod, you've done nothing with us! It's always studying this, studying that... Not to mention you seem more interest in trying to impress Isis than be with us!"

She avoided his gaze.

"I just wanted to do something, just the three of us, for old time's sake. I mean, even Atem and I are drifting apart with his studies to become pharaoh and all..."

She lost her voice, as if there was nothing more she could say. Mahad stood where he was, somewhat in shock, while Atem put his hand on Mana's shoulder.

"Look, Mahad, we weren't trying to get you mad or anything," he said, his eyes on Mana. "But this is something that we both want. And it isn't like our lives are going to get any less complicated."

"...No. They won't."

A pang a guilt made its way into Mahad's heart. He let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead and wondering what to say.

But then...something popped into his head, a sly smile making its way across his face, seeing the way Atem was comforting Mana.

"...I may not be able to prank Seto with my magic, but what if we pranked each other? Without magic, of course."

Both of them looked up at him, Atem raising an eyebrow while Mana gave him a blank stare.

"Why don't we hold a little competition to see who can pull off the best prank?" Mahad explained. "Me against you two, and whoever wins, will become the Master of all Pranks."

His smile grew.

"Or in your guys' case, the Masters of all Pranks."

Mana's eyes grew wide, staring at her 'brother' like he had just grew two heads. But then she smiled, her eyes glowing with great happiness while Atem gave a competitive smirk.

"You're on, Mahad," he said. "Just know that Mana and I won't show any mercy!"

"Oh, neither will I."

Mahad turned his back on them.

"Come to the garden when the sun is at its peak. Do not question it, but it will be in your best interest to come."

And without waiting for a reply, he walked away from them, chuckling softly to himself. He knew the perfect prank for them, but to make sure he could pull it off, he needed all the time he could get...

* * *

"Okay, Mahad, we're here!" Mana called out, her eyes scanning the entire garden. "Come on out now, and know that whatever you are planning, it will not work!"

"Mana, I don't think he'll just come out because we asked him to," Atem replied.

The two of them walked over towards the front of a tree, Mana having her hands on her hips while Atem was lost in thought. Unknowingly to them, Mahad was watching them from behind the tree. There was a large smile across his face, as he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"We need to be careful," Atem continued. "I didn't like the way Mahad just told us to come out here. He is obviously trying to trap us... Somehow..."

"But with what?" Mana questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Is he like going to drop a vase on us, trapping us and bringing out a super awkward moment for us?"

"Actually, not quite."

Catching them off guard, and to his great amusement, Mahad showed himself, holding part of a rope that was tied to the tree. Mana let out a surprised yelp while Atem narrowed his eyes.

"Mahad, what are you-"

Cutting Atem off, he then pulled the rope and from beneath them, a giant net embraced them. Both Atem and Mana cried out, Mana falling back into him as they were then pulled up high off the ground. She looked up at Atem while he looked down at her, their cheeks turning red at how close they were. Mahad smiled in triumph, holding the rope tightly to keep them up.

"Same awkward situation, just without the vase."

There was a small pause.

"...Seriously, though. What is your obsession with vases anyway?"

" _Hey_! They are a very good hiding place!" Mana defended herself, dramatically pointing at him. "Now get us down so I can show you the power of vases!"

"...Mana, your digging your elbow into my rib..."

She gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She turned herself around in hopes to apologize, but that only ended with her getting tangled in the net. She ended pushing herself on top of him, Atem pleading for her to stop moving while she apologized over and over again. Mahad laughed, the prank turning out better than he expected.

"...Mahad, what's going on?"

...And then his amusement ceased, his blood turning to ice as he quickly turned around to see Isis, giving him a strange look.

"I-Isis!"

Without even realizing it, he let go of the rope, which caused the net to crash to the ground with Atem and Mana in it. His eyes widened when he realized what he did, however he had no time to defend himself before Isis questioned him.

"Why was Prince Atem and Mana in a net?"

" _Uh..._ "

Mahad had no idea how to respond, feeling heat rise up to his face. Isis moved her calm gaze between him and the fallen duo, who were now far apart and watching them.

"...Maybe it is best that I didn't know."

She approached him, where Mahad's heart beat grew faster.

"Though perhaps," Isis continued, "it has something to do with Mana telling me you wanted to see me at this specific time and place?"

She paused.

"...You _did_ want to see me, right Mahad?"

" _Uhhhh_ , I..."

Mana burst into laughter.

"Oh my Ra, Mahad! You're such a dork!"

She ran up to her 'brother's' side, Atem following her.

"You see, Isis," Mana explained, "Mahad did want to see you, he just didn't have the _courage_ to tell you!"

Mahad turned to face her, about to protest till Atem pushed him closer to Isis. Mana gave a large smile.

"Now you two go take a walk and bond...or something! Bye!"

Taking a hold of Atem's hand, the two of them ran out of the garden, leaving only Mahad and Isis. In a very, _very_ awkward situation. Mahad clutched his fist.

"I...look, Isis, I'm sorry-"

"What's there to be sorry for?"

He blinked, giving a dumbfounded look. Isis gave a gentle smile.

"I see what you were doing, and I'm glad you were able to spend time with them, Mana in particular. The two of them have been less active than normal, and I'm happy to see that you were able to help them out."

" _Uh_..." He stumbled over his words. "...I'm glad you think so. Mana was pretty upset when I refused to pull a prank with her and Atem on Seto..."

Isis's eyes grew wide.

"You were going to pull a prank on Seto?"

She seemed very interested in the details, in which Mahad explained what Atem and Mana wanted to do, eventually leading to his prank competition. The more they talked, the more comfortable he became and it became easier to express himself. He smiled, thinking that Mana and Atem did a good job on placing him in a position he never thought possible. But his prank was still the best, because just the look on their faces when they were tied up in the net was something he would never forget.

Nor would he allow them to.


	4. Vase Four

**Author's Note:**

 **Well...I was sort of able to keep up with Vaseshipping Week ^^'. Yesterday was so busy for me I didn't have the time to write the one-shot for Thursday. I will still be writing it (the title of this collection is Seven Vases after all XD) but I will just be posting it on a different day, or even later on today if I have the chance. So same prompts, just a bit out of order.**

 **Also, for this one-shot to fit the prompt of AU, I've come up with an idea of an AU that I don't think has been done before (or at least I've not seen it). In this version of events, the roles of Atem and Mana are reversed, where Mana is the pharaoh and Atem is the sorcerer's apprentice. Some other roles have changed, like Yugi's and the Dark Magician Girl's and other minor ones like that. I think this would be a great idea for a long chapter fanfic, but unfortunately I do not have the time to write it, even though I _really_ want to (college takes a lot of time, you know ^^'?). So if anyone feels they can do something with this idea, I highly encourage you to write it and do let me know, as I would love to read it!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this one-shot and please review!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Alternate Universe/Crossover**

 _ **Boys Tied to the Past**_

"Hey, Hikari, what do you think of this card?" Yukiko Mutou asked, flipping through a bunch of cards. "I mean, Katsuya is going to be here any minute and I still haven't decided on a deck yet!"

The blonde girl was sitting on top of her bed, groaning as she tried to sort through this intense internal struggle. Her best friend and long time crush, Katsuya Jonouchi, was going to come over and get help designing his new Duel Monsters deck, as Yukiko was one of the best gamers in their entire high school. Normally, having Katsuya come over would only cause a tiny bit of panic, after all he only ever saw her as a friend. But now, ever since she defeated Seto Kaiba in Death-T, he had been taking great interest in her, the admiring look in his blue eyes told her everything that needed to be said. And now the pressure was higher to make sure she impressed him!

However, it would seem that her crush was getting in the middle of her ability to concentrate on making a good deck.

Standing beside her bed, stood a girl with the exact same appearance as Yukiko, the only difference being her green eyes, contrasting with Yukiko's blue ones. The other girl, Hikari, was an ancient Egyptian spirit that was trapped in Yukiko's Millennium Puzzle, a prize possession from her grandfather that had brought the two together. At first, Hikari was only a mad spirit, using Yukiko as a host body and protecting her from harm. But now, after being introduced to the outside world, she had calmed down and was now able to fully communicate with Yukiko whenever, regardless if she was conscious or not. In the short time they were able to communicate, they have gotten close, and right now, Hikari feared for her partner's 'date' with Katsuya.

"Just use the same deck you've always used," she finally said. "Katsuya isn't going to judge you whether or not you have a 'cool' deck or not. He never did before, did he?"

There was a long pause, Yukiko looking up at Hikari.

"Yeah...but that was _before_ he began to really notice me! Or at least more than just his childhood friend..."

She let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know... Mazaki said I shouldn't worry so much, since Katsuya is just a dumb guy and is blind to all the signs. But she doesn't understand how badly I've been in the friendzone! This is my chance to impress him with me just being me! No psychotic CEO trying to kill me, no spirit taking control of my body to protect me and my friends..."

Tears started to form in Yukiko's eyes, her grip on the card tightening. A ping of guilt went through Hikari, knowing how complicated she made things for her partner and Katsuya.

"...Look," she finally replied with a small smile, "everything will turn out for the better. You'll see. Now, let me see that card."

Coming to Yukiko's side, Hikari sat on the bed and looked down at the card. It was a Monster Card, with a picture of a teenage boy with tricolored hair in a dark blue robe and hat, point his staff at the viewer. It was the Dark Magician's Apprentice, a rare card that complemented with the Dark Magician. Hikari stared at the card for a long moment, having a strange pain inflict in her head.

That boy in the picture...he looked so familiar. She knew someone, _someone_ from her long forgotten past that looked exactly like this! Except perhaps a little taller with wilder hair... But those deep violet eyes...the more she looked into them the warmer her face got. And the more her head ached, along with her heart...

"...Hikari?"

At the sound of her 'name,' Hikari finally snapped out of her trance. She turned to face Yukiko, who was giving her a concerned look.

"...You okay?" she asked, her blue eyes filled with worry. "You spaced out there for a moment, looking like you were about to have a heart attack."

She paused.

"...Were you remembering something from your past?"

There was a long silence, Hikari avoiding eye contact.

"I..."

Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

" _Hikari_. Don't try to keep it all in."

She moved closer to her, and though the two couldn't physically touch, she wanted to make sure her partner could sense her support. Eventually, Hikari let out a heavy sigh.

"...Maybe. The guy in that picture looked so familiar. I know he is just a card, but I've known someone like him before. Someone who I..."

Her words trailed off, resting her forehead on her knees as she fought the pain. Yukiko held up the card, her gaze moving between her partner and the card.

"Well...who knows," she said, trying to sound optimistic. "But at least we have a clue to finding your past now, Hikari! Through this guy!"

She grinned.

"And, hey! He's really cute! If we ever find him, I am _so_ hooking you guys up!"

Hikari blinked, seeing that Yukiko was beaming with excitement at the thought of matchmaking. Slowly, a small smile made its way to Hikari's face. While there was still so much she did not understand, knowing that she was no longer was the only thing keeping her sane. Yukiko, Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda...all her new friends have made it bearable to keep going forward.

Hikari once again put her gaze back on the Dark Magician's Apprentice. Whoever this boy was, she was determine to find out. He was now the key to her past, and with her friends by her side, this long lost pharaoh was going to make her long awaited return.


	5. Vase Five

**Prompt: Underworld**

 _ **Glad You Came**_

In the middle of the night, I laid down on the floor of my private balcony, staring blankly at the stars. I felt numb to the bone, my breathing shallow with the skin on my cheeks turning raw by the constant tears.

This was the first night for me to rest in what was once my father's room. Now that I was pharaoh, I had to move to the most well guarded and hardest place to break in to within the palace, as my life held much more meaning than it ever did before. For most children of royalty, to finally have their parent's place in power would be a blessing, to achieve what others long to have. But for me, having such a close bond with my father, it was devastating, and no amount of power could fill in the gaping hole in my heart. My vision grew blurry as new tears started to form, the effort to breathe taking more and more.

" _Psss_... Hey, Atem, are you awake? My prince? _Hellllllllllllllllo_!"

Getting caught off guard, I jumped up to my feet to see Mana climbing up my balcony. _Somehow_ she was able to get over the edge, clumsily falling face first onto the floor and breathing heavily. She looked up at me, giving me a large grin.

"Hey Atem," Mana greeted. "Hope I didn't scare you."

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Mana, _what_ were you thinking?! Someone could have mistaken you for a thief or worse!"

"I know, I know! But they wouldn't let me in any other way."

She got up to her feet, smoothing out her skirt.

"I promise I won't make a habit of this, but I wanted to make sure you were all right."

She came up to me and took a hold of my hands.

"I know your father's death must have been very hard on you. And I know you haven't had the time to really grieve. So I'm here to help!"

She smiled, trying to show her support and cheer me up with her optimism. I stared at her, feeling my heart twist in pain. To have her here like this, come to me in the middle of the night because she knew I would be suffering all by myself...

My father did the same when my mother died, coming to my room late at night to make sure I got some good sleep. He had told me that when someone passed on to the Underworld, the mysterious afterlife with Ra, that they were once again reunited with all those they had lost before. You were no longer alone, and he wanted to make sure that I wasn't either while my mother passed on. It was one of the few times that I ever got to spend time with my father as family, without our roles getting in the way or have to prove anything. And now that I was pharaoh, I would not be able to spend all my time with Mana like I used to. I would be separated from her, our roles taking us further and further apart...

Upon that thought, new tears began to form in my eyes. Mana gave me a concerned look.

"Atem, are you-"

With my emotions taking over me, I brought myself closer to Mana and embraced her in a tight hug, crying into her shoulder. She gasped.

"P-prince?"

She was surprised, her body stiffening.

'...Prince...' Even she wasn't fully ready to accept that I was now her king, feeling the exact same way I was feeling about what was to come.

But soon enough, she relaxed and hugged me back, realizing how desperately I needed her. We held each other in silence, Mana rubbing my back in a way to comfort me. Feeling her touch and smelling her dusty scent, no doubt coming from the vases she always hid in, my heart grew lighter as my grief slowly left my soul. I knew I had to let her go soon, my legs getting tired and no doubt hers too. But I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to be alone, because there would be many more nights where I would have to be alone. But she couldn't stay forever, the guards would take her away if she was caught in my room, alone with me.

I knew this was selfish, but...

"...Mana, can I ask you a favor?" I whispered softly to her.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied with a soft giggle. "You know you can always ask anything from me, right?"

I gave a soft laugh.

"I know, but this is different than my other favors, most of them being childish."

I took in a deep breath of air.

"Could you...stay with me? Till I fall asleep, at least."

I didn't give a reason, mainly because Mana would already know what it would be. She backed away from my embrace, smiling at me lovingly with warm green eyes.

"No problem," she said with no hesitation. "No doubt you have a big day tomorrow, so you'll need all the rest you can get!"

Taking a hold of my hand, she rushed over to the bed, falling straight into it, taking me with her. I smiled, my throat becoming clogged up as I knew this may be the last time we could do this. But for now, my loneliness was gone, and that I could be myself with no title of 'pharaoh' attached to it. This was so risky, her coming to see me, but for all its worth, I was glad she came to me while we were still alive.


	6. Vase Six

**Prompt: Escape From Trouble**

 _ **It's Now or Never**_

"See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad!" Mana says with a sing-song tone of voice. "No need to sound like Mahad and be all anti-fun!"

She and Atem are walking through the city's marketplace, Atem disguised as a peasant as he wears a cloak to help cover his face. He feels anxious every time someone passed by, fearing that simple eye contact will give away his true identity. He knows of all the possible consequences that can happen if someone is to catch him, and while he has made his way out of the palace before, he only had been a prince at the time.

 _One wrong move and it's all over. I can't get Mana hurt because someone caught the pharaoh sneaking out._

Atem turns to Mana.

"I do _not_ sound like Mahad," he defends himself, though it is mostly playful. "It is just the stakes are higher now and we have to be a bit more careful."

Mana rolls her eyes, internally sighing. And this is _exactly_ why she decided to bring him out here, to make him less paranoid and more calm.

 _However I think I'm only making it worse..._

"Just...relax," she replies optimistically. "We'll be home soon. Let's just stop one last shop and then we'll go back, okay?"

Atem stares at her for a moment before he lets out a heavy sigh.

"It doesn't need to be _that_ rushed. I understand what you're trying to do, but-"

He cuts himself off as a cry for help pierces through the air. Atem and Mana stop where they are, giving each other a quick glance before turning towards the direction of the cry. It is coming from an alleyway, one that is very closed in and hard to get through. An uneasy chill goes through Atem.

"...We need to keep moving," he says quietly. "I have the feeling there is something dangerous over there."

"What?! And leave that poor guy who could be hurt?"

Mana looks at him in shock.

"Atem, we can't just walk away! We need to see if we can help him!"

Fearing for the worst and getting her wand ready, she attempts to enter the alley. However, Atem grabs her by the arm and holds her back.

"Mana! We can't just act blindly!" he exclaims. "We need to think this thoroughly, perhaps see if we can find any help and..."

His voice trails off, as the glare Mana is giving him takes away his words. Never in his life has he seen his friend this mad before, and in a way, it scares him. Mana narrows her eyes.

"Now you are _really_ sounding like Mahad."

She gets her arm out of his grip.

"Look...I get you are worried," she says, her gaze softening, "but don't you think, as pharaoh, you should try and stand up for your people in need?"

She gestures towards the alley, where the haunting cries intensify.

"...Come on. We have to act now if we have any chance of saving him."

Not knowing if Atem is really going to follow her or not, Mana goes into the alley. Her heart pounds in her chest, hoping that she is not too late and that she will be able to defend this poor man. It does not take her long to reach her destination, for at a dead end, she can see a group of thieves entrapping a man. He has cuts and bruises all over his face and hands, clearly being tortured as the thieves are all carrying daggers and knives. One of the thieves, one with thick black hair, gives a twisted grin.

"So, now do you understand why you can't steal from Thief King?"

He brings his knife to the man's throat, its point barely touching him. The man stiffens in fear, much to the thief's amusement. It looks like he is about to kill him, the other thieves cheering him on. Mana clutches onto her wand.

 _I won't let you get away with this!_

"Hey, thieves!" she shouts, aiming wand at them. "Get away from this man right now!"

At the sound of her voice, all four thieves turn to face her, along with their victim. The injured man stares at her fearfully, while the thieves all give her blank stares. Except for the one with the knife, who's green eyes turn hungry.

"Oh. _What_ do we have here?"

He takes away his knife and makes his way closer to Mana. Having his intense gaze feel like daggers are piercing her skin, Mana aims her wand straight at him.

"Stay back!"

The thief stops, giving off a small chuckle.

"Or what, beautiful?" he asks. "What can you possibly do with just a stick?"

"Something like this!"

Coming literally out of nowhere, Atem jumps from one of the roofs and into the alleyway. Taking off his cloak, he throws it on top of the thief, blinding him.

"What in the name of Ra?!"

"Now, Mana!" Atem orders.

Not wasting any second, Mana casts a spell that brings out a cloud of smoke, engulfing her and Atem before the other thieves can charge and attack.

"Mana, get out of here now!" Atem cries. "I'll meet out on the other side!"

 _I hope this works._

Running blindly forward, he hopes he can find the injured man and get him out to safety. By Ra's approval, he is able to locate the man, who is cowering where he is sitting and shaking in fear.

"Get up!"

At his touch, the man opens his eyes in terror, however Atem is quickly able to pull him up to his feet. As fast as he can, Atem runs out with him, hearing the thieves curse and shout as they desperately try to find them. Soon, Atem and the man get out of the smoke filled alley, where Mana is waiting for them. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of him being safe, along with feeling a strong sense of relief to see the man is all right. Atem lets go of the man, as he takes a moment to catch his breath. He looks up at Atem, and his eyes grow wide.

"You better go while you still can," Atem says with a gentle smile. "It won't be long before that spell wears off."

It takes a moment for the man to reply, but he eventually takes Atem's advise and runs off. The pharaoh and Mana watch him go, running through thick the crowds of the marketplace.

"...That," Mana finally says, her mind replaying the events in her head, "was awesome. Atem..."

She stares at him with big eyes, lost for words. Atem smiles, feeling self conscious all of sudden.

"Hey, I couldn't let you do this alone. It wouldn't be very Mahad of me to let you do something stupid without interfering."

Mana laughed.

"Yeah... But I could have handled it. That thief would have gotten a chance to touch me."

"I didn't want to take that chance. I couldn't afford you to get hurt."

At that comment, Mana blushed slightly, her heart skipping a beat. Atem glances back towards the alleyway, seeing that the smoke is fading. He takes a hold of Mana's hand, not wanting to have that filthy man look at her that way again.

"Come on," he says, "we need to leave before the smoke is completely gone."

And with all their might, they dash towards the palace, Atem doing his best to cover his face as he can hear the cries of the thieves coming after them.


	7. Vase Seven

**Prompt: Reunion and Tears**

 _ **Finally**_

As his soul enters the afterlife, the long lost Pharaoh Atem stands in an empty white plane of existence. There is nothing here, Atem blinking a couple of times, looking in all directions. He looks down at his hands, seeing that his skin is now bronze like an Egyptian instead of pale like when in Yugi's body.

His soul is in the afterlife, where it needed to be over a Millennium ago, but yet why is he...?

 _"...At...em...Atem..._ Atem _!"_

In the distance, he can hear the voice of someone calling his name, someone who's voice he has longed to hear.

"...Mana," he whispers her name. "...Mana..."

He sees the figure of a girl in the distance, looking like she is forever away, running towards him.

"Atem, Atem!"

Tears begin to fill Atem's eyes.

"...Mana!"

He races towards her, clumsily at first, as he is still tired from his transition into the next life, but soon his speed grows as his strength does. It does not take long for the large gap between them for centuries to finally become small, where Atem and Mana collide into each other's arms. The impact is hard, but neither of them seem to care, as they fall to the ground, Mana on top of Atem. They hug each other close, both of them crying their hearts out.

"...Mana," Atem says out of breath, his voice cracking. "I've missed you so much..."

"Not as much as I had!"

She sits up, panting and laughing at the same time as her emerald green eyes look deeply into deep violet ones.

"You were lucky to get amnesia," she says in a somewhat joking manner. "I had to deal with the pain of watching over you, wanting to help but being powerless to do anything..."

One of her tears hits Atem's face, where he gives a gentle smile.

"That's somewhat harsh," he replies. "Do you know how hard it was to look at the Dark Magician Girl and not know the reason why I cared about her so much?"

He presses his hand to Mana's cheek, wiping away her tears. Mana holds his hand close to her, sobbing softly.

"Oh...who cares who had it the roughest? What matters is that we are together again. And that we...can finally say what we've longed to say when we were alive."

She leans down, placing her face close to Atem's as she stares deeply into his eyes.

"I love you, Atem," Mana declares, more tears forming in her eyes. "And I will love you no matter what century we're in, if we are alive, dead, or even reincarnated. You are the only one for me and always will be."

"...A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Atem gives off a soft laugh as Mana squeezes his hand a little too hard, but he does not appear feel its effect.

"...And I love you in that same dramatic manner. If not more..."

Leaning up only just slightly, Atem presses his lips to Mana's, not wanting anything else between them. Immediately, Mana kisses him back, having passion and love that has been built up for so long finally be released. They lay like they are for what seems like forever, never letting to and wanting this kiss to last as long as their separation.

Two childhood friends, an Egyptian prince and a sorcerer's apprentice. One who's life was taken too soon, who lost his memory and his friend had to watch from afar. A bond that has been tested to the max, has finally reached its peak with a never ending embrace.


End file.
